The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, a program, and an information storage medium.
A technology is known in which a voice message entered from a user is accepted to execute processing in accordance with the information represented by the accepted voice message. In one example of an apparatus based on this technology, information indicative that an option of attention related with information indicative of a voice message to be accepted is identified by highlighting this option is displayed. With this apparatus, upon reception of a voice message indicative of an instruction of execution for example, processing in accordance with an option of attention is executed.